You and Only You
by Emmi30307
Summary: Its getting harder and harder to watch them together.She just looked at the floor and started swinging her feet. He sat on my bed. "I'm not leaving until you tell me what's bugging you." "Nothing is wrong, now GET OUT!" "You've changed Raven"
1. Chapter 1

**You and Only You**

**Chapter 1**

**Raven:**

We were so close. He had understood me. We talked and hung out. He was the only one I could be myself with. The only one I truly trusted. If only he hadn't broken my heart…

It's been a month since that day. A month since he broke my heart in Tokyo. It's getting harder and harder to watch them together. I'm ok when they aren't in the same room together at the same time as me. Just one is ok. That I can handle. But that is extremely rare. She seems to be tied to him at the lips. When they walk in together I melt into the shadows and spend the rest of the day alone on the roof or in my room, refusing to come out or answer when someone knocks on my door. They act worried but I know they aren't.

Knock knock

"Friend Raven, do you wish to join us for a trip to the theater of movies?" Starfire asked. "Starfire I am TRYING to meditate" my voice held no emotion at all. I was just sitting on my bed looking at nothing in particular. It didn't even bother me that I had lied to her. Honestly I didn't need to meditate anymore, ever since I defeated my father I found that meditating didn't do anything for me anymore. But none of the other Titans knew that, or needed to know that. I had come to a point of almost hating Starfire. Her life was perfect while I was miserable. I heard her walk away from my door. I waited a few minutes before I dared to stick my head down the hallway to make sure they were gone. Padding barefoot and cloakless through the empty tower I went to the kitchen for some tea. I had definitely been drinking more than I had before Tokyo, but it helped to keep me calm. Putting the water on to boil I sat on the counter to wait.

**Robin:**

Taking a long hot shower after my workout felt good. Getting dressed I decided to go see if there was anything to snack on in the kitchen. I walked through the door and wasn't surprised to see that Raven was home too. She looked up surprised when the doors hissed shut behind me. "Hey" I said walking over to the fridge. All our food was fuzzy and blue. _Gross, looks like we need to do dome grocery shopping. _I looked up and she looked at the floor and started swinging her feet. Concerned I went over and put my hand on her shoulder "Are you ok?" Raven shrugged off my hand and slid off the counter. Without looking at me she turned off the stove and walked out of the room like I wasn't even there. _Wonder what I did to earn the cold shoulder?_ I thought running after her. She had enough of a lead that I couldn't follow her but I knew where she was going. I could see her door closing ahead of me.

Knock knock

"Raven can I come in?" Silence. "I know you're in there and I'm coming in" I typed in the over-ride code and walked in.

**Raven:**

I was standing at my window staring but not seeing when he walked in. He walked up and stood next to me and looked out my window. "What's wrong?" He asked his voice soft and laced with concern. "Nothing, now I need to meditate" I gestured to the door. I hated lying to him; I always have hated it and always will. He could always tell when I was lying too. _That's probably why I hate lying to him, because I can never get away with it._ I thought but my heart told me otherwise. Robin looked at the door then at me before taking a seat in the middle of my bed. "I'm not leaving until you tell me what's bugging you." He informed me calmly but sternly and I knew he meant it. He was too stubborn for his own good sometimes. "Nothing is wrong, now GET OUT!" I growled at him. "No, I'm worried about you. You've changed Raven. You're acting different. You're drawing into yourself, bottling up feelings caused by whatever is bothering you. It's not healthy" he preached to me. "Why won't you talk to me, let me help you?" I turned my back to him and walked to the other side of my room. "I thought you trusted me" he sounded disappointed. "I do" I told him turning to look at him. "More than anyone" I added under my breath. He heard me. "Then why won't you talk to me, maybe I can help you fix whatever it is your dealing with" he walked up to me. There was barley a foot between us now and it was pure torture for me. "There's nothing left to fix. It's too late, it's gone" I spat looking directly at him. It was true. My chances with him were gone. He was with Starfire now. They were a couple. "Raven, what's gone?" he asked gently with his hands on my shoulders. Unable to take his piercing gaze any longer I looked at the floor and whispered one word. "You"

**Robin:**

"Raven I'm ri-" then it clicked in my head. Raven had started slowly pulling away from the rest of the team about a month ago. We got back from Tokyo a month ago and I had made it official with Starfire. I kissed Starfire, and Raven didn't speak to me for three days after it. Raven looked at me expectantly as if she could see that I was figuring it out. "You like me don't you" it was more of a statement than a question. Raven looked away before nodding slightly. Then the next thing I knew I was being thrown out of her room to land in a pile on the floor in the hall. _I never would have thought..._ To say I was shocked was an understatement. I couldn't believe it; Raven liked me. And here I was going out with the wrong Titan. I had always thought she could never, would never….I thought that maybe I could learn to love Starfire, but this changes everything. Not even bothering to knock I unlocked her door and went right back in. She was curled in a ball on her bed. Her head was on her knees with her back to the door. I ducked as a flying book went by.

**Raven:**

_I should have just thrown him out the door when I had the chance. _I thought miserably. Too busy trying to control my emotions to no avail I didn't hear my door open again. Suddenly strong arms wrapped around me. I looked up to see his warm smile. _Starfire, what would she do if she found out? _"What ab-" Robin cut me off almost instantly. "Don't worry about that right now." He told me, pulling me closer and kissing my forehead. I unconsciously leaned into his embrace. We sat there watching as things slowly fell from the air and I eventually uncurl to sit next to him. About an hour later I sensed the arrival of the others. "They're home" I opened my door with my powers. I watched him walk out going in the direction of the living room. I put on my cloak and shoes deciding to try again to get my tea.

When I walked into the living room Robin and Starfire were missing. Which, to me wasn't a real surprise. Robin had probably just been trying to comfort me. "BOOYA!" Cyborg shouted and started doing a victory dance around a pouting Beastboy. I poured the water into my cup and added the tea leaves then walked to the roof for some much needed fresh air to clear my head. I was halfway up the stairs to the roof when I heard a scream. _Starfire_ I would know her scream anywhere after fighting with her for so many years. Opening the door she flew right past me with tears in her eyes. Seeing Robin standing there I turned to leave.

**Robin:**

"You don't have to go" I told her. Raven turned around to face me. She looked at me for a brief moment before a light pink covered her cheeks. I smiled cockily and she went to sit on the edge of the roof. "Why was Starfire upset?" she asked in an emotionless voice. "I broke up with her" I sat down next to her on the roof. She looked down and a curtain of violate hair hid her face as she asked "Why" I looked at her surprised she hadn't figured it out yet. "She wasn't the one for me" I whispered in her ear. I pulled back a bit and looked at where she was sitting, or where she had been sitting before she had phased through the roof. Sighing I made my way downstairs to find something for dinner. Taking some leftover pizza, I went to my room. I lay on my bed thinking about my little conversation with Raven until sleep claimed me.

**Normal:**

Robin was up at 6:30 thinking about what to do about Raven. He wasn't planning on going down there until he had an idea how to approach the young empath. A large crash coming from the living room around 11 is what finally convinced him to go downstairs. Running he went right to the living room, or as it looked today the World War III battle field. Beastboy was backed against the now broken windows with Raven holding something in front of him. Cyborg was hiding in the corner hoping not to be noticed with no sign of Starfire. The couch was torn in several places, there were holes in the walls, and a dent in the stove and all but one of the windows were shattered. "Raven" He said her name while slowly advancing towards her. She turned around with four red eyes glaring at him, a spatula in hand. _A spatula? _He thought wondering what that had to do with this. "Raven" he said again as she turned around with black tentacles reaching for Beastboy, intent on killing the green changeling. Raven felt a hand on her shoulder, and couldn't react fast enough to prevent strong arms from wrapping around her trapping her arms by her sides. "Let go" she growled. She blinked and once again her eyes were normal but no less angry. "Not going to happen" Robin said dragging her to the stairs that surrounded the room. She was fighting against him but her attempts at getting free were getting feebler by the minute.

Robin sat on the bottom step sitting Raven between his legs on the floor, never releasing his hold on her. "Beastboy you are so dead meat!" Raven said meaning it. She started struggling again which only made Robin hold tighter. "Now Raven I'm sure you don't **have **to kill him do you?" Robin asked calmly. "Yes I do" She hissed venom dripping with every word she said. "Beastboy, may I ask what you could have possibly done to make her this mad?" Robin was starting to struggle to restrain the young demoness though he would never admit it. "Heh well I-" Beastboy started. "Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Ravens eyes flashed red again and Beastboys mouth snapped shut with and audible 'snap'. Raven turned into her soul self and flew out of Robins arms and to her room. "Man you two are lucky to be alive right now" Cyborg said walking up to them. Robin got up and started for the door. "I wouldn't do that if I were you" Cyborg warned knowing where his leader was going." She's not ok Cyborg" Robin said walking out the door. "$20 says he has a broken something next time we see him" bet Beastboy. "Yeah right, he's not stupid. You're on" Cyborg agreed.

Knock Knock

"I don't know why you bother knocking when you can open my door on your own." Raven said through the door. "Can I come in?" Robin asked. She opened her door with a sigh and a wave of her hand. "I respect your privacy" he said coming to sit on the bed beside her. "Then why are you here" She droned looking at her hands. "I needed to check on you, I was worried" he took her hands in his own. She sighed. "It's all wrong" she whispered. "What's wrong" he asked gently not wanting to upset her more that she obviously already was. "I shouldn't feel this way. I'm a demon, it won't end well. I don't want to get hurt again" Ravens voice was getting quieter with every word she said. "I wasn't meant to love; I found that out with Malchior." "I'd never hurt you Raven." He told her. "Do you want to try?" he offered just wanting to be with her now that he knew she felt the same. "I'd like that" she told him. And once again allowed herself to lean against him.

Something moving woke Raven from the light doze she had been in. She opened her eyes and looked around but seeing nothing out of the ordinary she closed them again. Robin listened to her breathing for a minute before silently slipping out of her room and back to the living room. "Dude you're in one piece" Beastboy said not believing it. "Ya BB, aren't I supposed to be?" Robin asked. "I was starting to think you were dead, you've been in there for hours." Beastboy admitted. "BB you owe me $20" Cyborg announced grinning happily. "Well it took a while but the two of us finally came to an understanding" Robin said thinking _well it is the truth, just a different version._ "So what could you have possibly done this time to have pissed Raven off like that anyway?" Robin asked the green teen while he started some lunch for himself. "And if he answers that he will be thrown right out the window" Raven announced herself with the threat making Beastboy jump into Cyborgs arms who promptly dropped him on the on the floor laughing at him.

The guys eventually managed to get Starfire out of her room to come outside with them. Starfire ignored Robin the whole time they were playing soccer and football. Thanks to the lights on the tower and around the island they were able to play well into the night without even realizing it. When they finished their latest argument about who won the game, Robin looked up to see the moon sinking in the sky. Looking around he saw Raven sleeping under a tree with a blanket, no it was…his sweatshirt. Robin smiled and shook his head. The others noticing his smile, followed his gaze, Starfire frowned and looked at her feet, Cyborg looked at Robin giving him a knowing look, and Beastboy laughed thinking it was hilarious earning a slap upside the head courtesy of Cyborg. "Let's go to bed, the sun will be up in a couple of hours" Robin said with the others yawning their agreement. Robin walked over to where Raven was laying in the grass. Picking her up carefully he managed not to wake her. He heard Cyborg saying it was almost three in the morning. "I bet she curled up with your sweatshirt because she likes you" Cyborg said waiting for Robin to catch up. Robin ignored his friends comment. "Want me to take her?" Cyborg asked knowing this would also prove the thought _Robin likes Raven. _"No, I got her. I don't want to shift her so much that she'll wake up" Robin said using the fact that Raven was a light sleeper (and everyone knew it) to his advantage. "Ok" Cyborg said before running to catch up with the other two. Robin happily took his time going to Ravens room.

He gently laid her in the middle of her bed and he sat on the edge. Robin tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and caressed her soft cheek with the inside of his thumb. Ravens eyes slowly blinked open. She put a hand over his which was still caressing her cheek. "Go back to sleep, it's late" he smiled at her. She moved his hand and tentatively kissed it. Her eyes were shining. She turned onto her side and closed her eyes, leaving her to sleep Robin took his leave. The alarm blared just as he reached his door. Groaning he turned around and met Raven at her door. Together they went to the living room to find out who was responsible for keeping them from sleeping.


	2. Chapter 2

**You and Only You**

**Chapter 2**

Raven stopped just inside the doorway while Robin ran over to the others by the computer. "What's the trouble" Robin asked as Cyborg typed on the keys. "Look out the window" Raven told them. "How much stupider can he get?" Beastboy asked before jumping out the window. Starfire grabbed Cyborg and Raven made a disk for Robin.

The team landed on the oil rig barely a minute later. Dr. Light looked shocked when he saw how fast they got there. "You know Dr. Light for a guy obsessed with the light you're not very bright." Robin told him. "Next time you're looking to steal something you might want to pick a target we CAN'T see from out living room." Raven said moving to reveal the tower right behind them giving him a look that just yelled 'what an idiot!' Everyone moved swiftly to surround the villain. Raven stepped forward. She was so close she could have touched him if she had wanted to. Raven grew so she was 20 feet tall and let black tentacles leak from under her cloak. They reached out for his ankles. The color drained from his face so he was paler than Raven. Looking at Robin he said "I would like to go to jail now please." Raven shrank back down to normal as Cyborg asked "Who's going to take him in?" "None of us will be needed, I see a boat coming." Starfire informed them from where she floated a few feet above their heads. A few minutes later the coast guard showed up and apprehended the shaking Dr. Light.

Raven teleported them back to the tower and instantly collapsed on the couch asleep. "I don't know about y'all but I'm following Dark Girls here lead." Cyborg walked out the door followed by Starfire and Beastboy. Raven was on the couch on her stomach; Robin knew he wouldn't be able to move her without waking her. So Robin covered her with a blanket and took off her shoes. Leaving Raven to get some rest Robin went to his room and collapsed on his bed for a deep but sadly brief sleep.

Raven woke up when something crashed to the floor. She sat bolt upright and looked around the room ready for anything. That's when she realized she wasn't in her room. "Why aren't I in my room?" she thought out loud. "Because I didn't want to wake you" Raven turned around to see Robin smiling at her from the kitchen. She nodded and walked over to Robin with the blanket still wrapped around her shoulders. Robin cupped her cheek and Raven blushed slightly. "I…uh…" She didn't know what to say. "Want me to make you some tea?" Robin offered suppressing a light chuckle at her embarrassment. "Thank you" she clutched the blanket tighter around her. _What am I doing? I'm alone with the one I want and all I can do is stand here…_Raven hopped up on one of the countertops watching Robin move around the kitchen silently. She wanted him to talk to her again so she tried to think of something to say. "Do you want any help?" she offered weakly. "No thanks Rae" he gave her the tea. Usually when someone called her 'Rae' she wanted to kill them. But when Robin said it… it was different. "Why do you have to do that?" He looked up from the fridge. "Do what?" he asked genuinely lost. "Why did you have to call me Rae?" She shook her head slowly. "Why not?" He countered. "Because, it's just…that's not…it's just confusing me" Raven finally managed to spit out. Robin walked over to her and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Because it's different and special. Just like you." She looked down. "Different is right, I'm a freak with creepy powers" Raven muttered. "Raven" she didn't move, he tried again. "Raven, look at me" Still she didn't move. Gently h cupped her chin lifting it so she had to look at him. "You are not a freak and your powers are not creepy they are amazing. YOU are amazing and beautiful I might add" her eyes shined as she listened to him say those things. "Thank you Robin" she said as he slid her off the counter and pulled her into a hug. "It's the-" the alarm blared ruining their moment.

The room turned red with the alarm as the rest of the Titans ran in. "Slade" Robin growled. "Well then, what are we waiting around for?" Beastboy called over his shoulder having the right idea. They ran to the garage and everyone piled into the T-Car save for Robin who took his motorcycle. They arrived downtown in five minutes flat. As soon as the vehicles stopped they were surrounded by an army of Sladebots along with Cinderblock and Overload. "Titans GO!" Robin yelled jumping into battle. They used everything they had, putting all their energy into it. Raven had been taking down four robots at a time, when everything around her went black.

After the robots the robots had been broken, and Cinderblock and Overload had been beaten the Titans gathered around the vehicles. "Where's Raven?" Cyborg asked; everyone looked around. Robin ran to his bike. Pulling up her locator signal he mounted the bike and rode off without an explanation to the others.

Raven refused to scream. She was biting her tongue to keep from screaming, trying to keep her pain in-check. She could taste blood, and she was beginning to feel light headed. The last thing she heard was the sound of a door flying off its hinges before blacking out again.

Robin kicked down the door to see Slade dragging a knife across Ravens bare body. Robin instantly ran at him. Dodging the flying knife and swinging blows, Robin manages to land a direct kick at Slade's throat knocking him to the ground. Robin walked right over him releasing the shackles that pinned the bloody and unconscious Raven to the now red mattress. Looking over his shoulder Robin was unsurprised that Slade had disappeared. Robin wrapped her in his cape and ran with her limp form in his arms. He cradled Raven on his bike and rapidly went back to the tower where they were met by their anxious friends. "Med lab NOW" Robin ordered carrying a still limp Raven, ignoring the questioning looks on their faces. The other three Titans exchanged worried looks before hurrying after their leader. Walking into the med lab they saw that Raven was still bleeding and turning the white sheets around and on her red at a dangerously fast pace. Cyborg saw and sprang into doctor mode. "Ok y'all OUT" he said pointing to the door. Beastboy and Starfire were too worried about their injured friend to object. "Robin out" Cyborg said sternly glaring at his spikey haired leader. "Not happening, I'm not leaving her" Robin moved in front of the bed to emphasize his point. "Fine, just stay outta the way" Cyborg started work on cleaning and bandaging the worst of the cuts. Robin stood by the head of the bed watching nervously.

"Well I have done all I can, it'll be close. She lost a lot of blood in a short period of time but she's strong. If anyone can come out of this it would be her." Cyborg said. He walked out into the hall to tell the other two and let them in. Robin sat in a chair next to the bed. "Come on Raven. We need you, I need you." He took her hand and squeezed it gently. The others came in, but Robin didn't let go of her hand. She stirred slightly and everyone gathered closer to her bed. Raven blinked open her eyes and shut them again moaning. Robin got up and dimmed the overhead light, knowing it would help her, before reclaiming his place next to her bed. "Rae" he spoke quietly. Hearing his voice and the name only he could get away with, she opened her eyes again and didn't shut them this time. She tried to sit up and Robin and Cyborg adjusted the pillows. Realizing she was naked Raven clutched the sheet to her chest. She let her gaze travel over her friends finally landing on The Boy Wonder. She fell into his arms ignoring the pain it caused. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again" she whispered in his ear and her voice cracked on her last word. Too soon the pain caused her to pull back and lean against the pillows. "What happened" Beastboy asked feeling bad for her. "Slade, he cut me, and he, he…" she threw her head in her hands starting to cry. All but Robin backed up, in a way scared of their friend. They feared what her powers would do, they all knew how dangerous they were when Raven wasn't in control. It broke Robins heart seeing her like this. "Maybe you guys should go" Robin suggested. They all nodded and practically ran out the door. Robin kneeled on the bed and pulled her crying figure close. "It's ok" he told her. Raven, forgetting her lack of clothes, let go of the blanket and pressed her hands against his chest. Her sobs echoed around the room. "What did he do to you Raven" he breathed not expecting an answer. "He was going to kill me, if I fought he said I would have to watch you and the others be killed first" her voice was quiet. She sniffed and pulled the blanket back up to cover herself again. Robin got up retrieving a bigger blanket to wrap her in. "Come on, lets get you in bed" Robin wrapped her in the bigger blanket and scooped her into his arms. With the physical and emotional pain Raven was in, she didn't have any energy to protest.

Robin put Raven down on her bed and turned to go but Raven caught his hand. "Don't leave me" Her violate eyes showed all the fear that she rarely let show through. "Of course I won't. Why don't you get changed" Robin went to look at her large and over full bookshelf to give her some privacy. Using her powers to get her pajamas hurt but she knew moving would hurt more, plus she was worried about accidentally opening up one of the various cuts on her body. When he knew she was done Robin walked over to her bed. Taking off his utility belt, cape and shoes he climbed in next to her. Raven was shaking horribly. "Come here" he gently turned her so she faced him and he rubbed calming circles on her back. It wasn't much longer until her shaking stopped and she fell into a troubled sleep. Robin fell into a light sleep not long after her.

Robin was awake before her. Looking at her he realized just how small Raven really was. Her petite figure looked so small and broken with the angry red marks from the previous night covering her pale skin. At least she had calmed down. She had been tossing and turning all night crying out in her sleep. Raven shifted in his arms and Robin loosened his hold on her just the slightest bit. Raven looked at him and sat up slowly looking around her room, nervous of what she might see. A small smile crept onto her face. Robin was glad she didn't appear to remember the nightmares she had last night. "Thank you" Raven looked at him and her smile grew a bit more. "Why don't we get some breakfast?" he thought a bit of normalcy would do her some good. She fingered one of the cuts on her arm and nodded. "And what do you say to a t-shirt and some sweatpants instead of your uniform?" he thought that would aggravate the cuts less than her long sleeved leotard would, especially since her stomach was covered in cuts. Slade hadn't left any part of her untouched. "Sure." Robin got up and dug through her closet for a loose fitting shirt and a pair of sweatpants. He gave them to her and turned around so she could get dressed.

Ravens first few steps were questionable, but after she got her balance she was fine. They stopped at Robins room so he could change then continued to the kitchen. Robin grabbed her hand for reassurance just before the doors opened. The others glanced at their hands but no one commented on it. "Want some waffles Raven?" Cyborg knew how much the girl enjoyed his waffles. Raven nodded sitting at the table. The other two just watched without speaking. _Cyborg must have talked to them about what they aren't allowed to talk about in front of Raven _Robin made a mental note to thank his friend later. Robin made her some of her tea as Starfire flew up to the table saying "Friend Raven you need not worry about Slade, we will surely find him quite soon." Raven paled at the mention of Slade and bolted from the room. Robin followed her and found here in a ball on the floor of her unusually bright room.


	3. Chapter 3

**You and Only You**

**Chapter 3**

Robin took a step towards her. Raven quickly shuffled back a few feet. It took Robin a long 30 minutes for him to get Raven to let him get anywhere close to her. And it probably only happened because she ran out of room. Raven was currently curled up in a corner about a foot out of reach. He wanted her to come to him because she WANTED to and not for any other reason. Robin sat on the floor opposite her with his arms out inviting her to come to him. "Rae it's ok. I won't hurt you" her eyes darted up from the floor to meet his masked ones. Raven slowly moved forward and into his awaiting arms. "That's my brave girl" She looked up and he kissed the tip of her nose. Raven felt safe in his arms. For the first time ever she felt truly safe. Raven put her cheek against his chest, still looking up. Robin bent his head and tenderly kissed her un-expecting lips. When Robin broke the kiss Raven touched her lips. They tingled a bit, and she liked it. Raven shifted so she was facing him. "Thank you" She said getting up, with him following her lead in getting off the floor. She twined their fingers together and he asked "Are you ready to try again?" Her eyes sparkled and he knew she was. "Only with you" she said as he led her back to the kitchen.

Once again they walked into the kitchen with their fingers twined together. Everyone looked but didn't comment and continued with what they were doing. "Want me to warm up your waffles?" Robin offered. "That would be great" she told him making her way hesitantly to the couch. Not wanting to let go of his hand. Robin slowly let her hand slip from his before going to the microwave with Cyborg behind him. "Did she ever tell you what happened?" Cyborg knew she was tuff and it took a lot to make her cry, so it must have been something huge. "She told me he was going to kill her and threatened to make her watch us die if she resisted" Robin was getting angry just thinking about it. "Wow, I knew it must have been something bad but I never imagined that bad" Cyborg was astounded. "So what did Beastboy do yesterday to get her so worked up?" Robin whispered with a quick glance at her over his shoulder. "He was messing with her saying that you two were lovers and were going out" Cyborg also whispered. "And the spatula?" Cyborg shrugged. "It was the first thing she could reach" They heard a scream and whipped around to see Raven sitting on the couch looking at them with a satisfied little smirk and an open window with a worried Starfire looking out it. "Where's Beastboy?" Cyborg asked more than a little worried. "Taking a short fall" Raven's smirk grew a bit more. "Rae, was that really necessary?" Robin asked leaning on the counter. Raven had a thoughtful look on her face, like she was ACTUALLY thinking that what she did might have been even a little extreme. "Yes, it's better than me trying to make another attempt on his life like yesterday, but it's his own fault for bringing it up again anyway" She shrugged and turned around to face the windows again. Cyborg went to look out the window and Robin leaned over the back of the couch to give Raven her food. Whispering in her ear he said "But now he's telling the truth, even if he doesn't know it" Raven blushed crimson as Robin stood up again. Cyborg and Starfire were giving her weird looks. "Ok who told Boy Blunder over here, because they'll be the next one to take a LITTLE fall." She said in the best monotone she could manage. She smirked again as Cyborg slowly inched away from the window failing completely to go unnoticed by Raven.

The team enjoyed the rest of the peaceful morning outside. Raven was absorbed in a new book lying in a mossy area between some rocks. She jumped slightly when Robin joined her. "Wanna go for a walk" he pulled her book from her hands smirking at her. "What about the others" she was reaching for her book trying to get it back. "The arcade and the mall" Everyone had decided to do their own thing and have fun. "Ok then, let's go" Robin pulled her to her feet and captured her lips in another kiss. Raven responded immediately, thinking that it was almost better than the first one. She pulled away when she needed air. "I'm going to change into civilian clothes so we won't stick out as much and can enjoy ourselves." Robin said planning on showing her who he was under the mask. "Come with me, I wanna tell you something" Robin led her up to his room and sat her on the bed. "Wait right here." Robin told her before taking some clothes from his closet and entering his bathroom. _So much for needing to tell me something_ Raven thought slightly disappointed. She heard his shower turn so she picked her book up off the bed and started reading while she waited for him.

"Raven" she looked up and her book fell from her hands. "Robin?" her voice was a little above a whisper. The guy in front of her shook his head. "No, Richard Grayson" He looked at Raven with his piercing blue gaze. His hair was no longer spiked; it was hanging loose down his neck, just reaching his shoulders. He had on a plain dark blue tee with a white jacket, blue jeans and black converse. "Why would you do this?" Raven was astounded, and a little scared. "I trust you" Robin took her hands, and she blushed a bit. "And I don't want any secrets between us" "Thank you for trusting me" Raven reached up and brushed some hair away from his eyes. Raven smiled a real smile, one of her first. Robin was happy that he could get her to smile. He grinned and grabbed a pair of dark sunglasses before pulling her to the garage. "We're not taking your R-Cycle are we?" she was afraid of his answer. "No that would be to obvious" He smirked "we're taking my other bike" He would have laughed at her expression but was smart enough not to. "No, no, NO! I'm not getting on that" she protested seeing the black Harley. "Come on Rae, it'll be fun" Robin tried to goad her into it. After making several promises to stay within the _legal _speed limit he finally got her on the back of the bike.

They drove around Jump with Raven holding tight to Robins waist. They went to the movies and saw 'Just Don't Scream' which was supposed to be the scariest movie ever. When they walked out of the theater they were holding hands but didn't make it out the front doors. Robin backed away from the doors cursing under his breath. Seeing the cameras, Raven also backed away and well out of sight. "What are they doing here, who are they here for?" Raven wondered out loud. Robin ripped off his jacket "Me, I didn't think they would bother us. I guess I was wrong" He sighed. "Here hide under this, and we'll go get my bike." Raven nodded happily taking the jacket as they left the theater. They were walking quickly past all the camera crews and reporters. Robin held Raven close to him trying to shield her, knowing she didn't like this. Robin was determined to keep them from getting a good shot of her. Their bike was surrounded by reporters. They went down a side ally and came out on the other side next to the park.

Robin took his sunglasses out of his pocket, and looked around. "We're good, they didn't follow us. Probably too scared of a dark alley" Robin joked. "Is it always like that?" Raven draped his jacket around her shoulders letting him take her hand. "No, they seem to think I dropped off the face of the earth. I spread word that I was in France a few years back. But after not seeing me around for a while, they think I dropped dead or something. I'll deal with the press next time, unless you want to do that again?" Robin led the way into the park as they talked. "Yeah I'd rather not, thanks for uh.." Raven tripped over a hole, catching her Robin finished her thought "shielding you" "Yes. I never have been a fan of the cameras." Raven admitted. "That's understandable. You're quiet and like your privacy" Robin nodded looking at her. They walked in silence for a while during which Robin released Ravens hand and snaked his arm around her petite waist, drawing her closer to him. "Rich?" she asked standing in front of him. "Yeah Rae, you ok" he asked as she stiffened and her eyes grew wide. She was staring at something behind him. "Well, well Raven" Robin spun around to see none other than Slade strolling up to them stopping maybe eight feet away. Robin made sure he was in front of her and said "Stay behind me" "Now Robin, you don't really think that'll work do you?" Slade asked evenly. "I won't let you hurt her" Robin yelled attacking Slade. Robin moved to uppercut him but Slade dodged and swept his feet out from under him. Slade turned back to Raven and began advancing on her. Robin got back on his feet, and took a flying leap and kicked Slade square in the back of the head, stopping his advancement on Raven. Slade landed in the nearby pond and went under.

Raven ran into his arms shaking violently. "It's ok" he stroked her hair for a few minutes. "How about we go home?" Robin suggested already leading her back to his motorcycle. Luckily the press was gone when they got there. Robin and Raven got on and had a smooth ride back to the tower.

Robin went to change into his uniform and walked into the living room nearly walking into Raven who was standing in the doorway staring wide-eyed at the TV. Cyborg, Starfire, and Beastboy were sitting on the couch open mouthed at the new broadcaster on TV was saying "Let's play that one more time" then a clip played. Raven was whiter than a ghost, while Robin cursed under his breath. Cyborg froze the clip. There was a shot, not the best but clear enough to see that it was Raven under the jacket. For a while no one spoke all they could do was stare at the screen. The three on the couch turned simultaneously to look at their two team members. Raven didn't have her hood to hide behind, if she did she wouldn't have melted into the floor, leaving all eyes to go to Robin. "Star, BB, out before you get hurt" Cyborgs voice scared them enough; they didn't want to see what came next. It never ended well when Robin and Cyborg argued. And on the rare occasion when it turned into a real fight everyone steered clear of them for a day or two to avoid the aftereffects.

Cyborg was no idiot. He knew Raven didn't trust many people and didn't leave the tower. The only people she trusted were the tower's inhabitants. Starfire, Beastboy and himself had left to visit the mall and arcade. That only left Robin. "What were you doing with Raven" He asked his leader calmly. He knew Raven liked Robin and didn't want Robin toying with her heart. If he hurt his little sister he would be in a world of pain. "Nothing I just treated her to a movie" Robin said knowing how protective of Raven Cyborg could be. "Why didn't you invite the rest of us then?" Cyborg took a step closer to Robin. "Because he wanted to spend time with me" Raven walked out of the shadows to stand between the two guys. "And he would do that why…" He was getting sick of vague answers. "I'm his girlfriend" Cyborg hadn't expected her to say that, last Cyborg had checked Robin was with Star, _although that would explain why Star had been so distant towards him _Cyborg thought. Cyborg sat on the couch with a sigh, this was making his head hurt. "Ok so you went to the movies, and what did you do after the clip ended" Cyborg asked just wanting to straighten out his brain. "We walked around the park talking…" Ravens eyes darkened, she didn't even want to say his name. Raven turned and buried her face in Robin chest as his arms encircled her. Robin stroked her hair and mouthed to Cyborg "Slade." Cyborg nodded in understanding and got up and went to tell the others that no one was hurt. "Cyborg" Raven called. He turned not knowing what to expect next. "Don't tell the others" Her voice didn't show it but Cyborg saw the pleading in her eyes. "Sure thing, I'm happy for you guys. And Robin, just make sure you don't hurt her" Cyborg told him. "Should I be scared?" Robin wondered out loud after Cyborg had left. "I hope you aren't" Raven whispered. Beastboy and Starfire were glad that everything was ok and that things had ended peacefully today.


	4. Chapter 4

**You and Only You**

**Chapter 4**

The rest of the day passed by quietly and everyone had long since retired to their room. Robin was the only thing moving through the tower as he went to get a drink from the kitchen. Opening the fridge door he grabbed a bottled water and saw something. Armed Sladebots were standing on and around all the counters in the kitchen. Dropping his water Robin attacked trying to get to the door to wake the others. Robin reached the door only to find more on the other side of it. Unknown to Robin the rest of the team was awake and fighting as well. Robin got in the elevator breathing heavy having already taken down a minimum of 80 robots. Pulling out his communicator he sent out a message to everyone. "Titans, meet me in the training room ASAP!" Hearing the message everyone redirected their fighting routs.

**Raven's POV**

I woke up with a start. "Raven, long time no see" I looked around my pitch black room. There was a glint by the door. "What not happy to see me?" my thoughts scattered the second he stepped into the moonlight from my window. "Slade, what are you doing here?" I demanded attempting to put some force behind it. Honestly I was terrified. "I came to finish what I started." He slowly started walking towards my bed. "I'm here to finish you" I shook my head, my voice wavering slightly. "No, Robin will stop you. He won't let you hurt me" I whimpered. "He can't stop me" I looked in the direction of the voice. _Slade! How is that possible?_ He was over by my open window. I looked back to the door. He was still there. I looked at my window again, more Slade's were pouring in. _How is this even possible?_ I was scared and confused. One Slade grabbed my wrists, holding my hands over my head. Another held my kicking feet still. And a third stood in front of me with a knife in hand. More were still coming in my window. I screamed hoping that Robin would hear me since he was just a few doors down the hall. "Scream all you want, he's not coming" they all chorused. "Yes he will" I shouted. "No. He's gone. Robin. Is. Dead." they all said emphasizing each word. I wanted to cry as one of the Slades with the knife raised it to my cheek and made a nice deep, two inch long cut. After that they all took turns punching and cutting me. The whole time they were chanting 'Robin is dead! Robin is dead!' I finally remembered my powers after over an hour of torture and threw them all off me. Backing up into a corner I threw up a black shield around myself. They pounded on the shield trying to get to me but thankfully couldn't get through.

**Normal POV**

Luckily for Robin the elevator let out right into the training room with nothing in between. Cyborg, Starfire, and Beastboy arrived shortly after trying to keep the intruders from following them in. "Where's Raven" Robin asked frantically. "We thought that she was with you" Starfire said beginning to panic. "She must still be fighting by her room" Beastboy said something smart for one of the first times in his life. "What I want to know is how a thousand ARMED robots got past MY security system!" Cyborg said with more anger than any of them had ever seen before.

The all got in the elevator they rode up to Raven's floor and stepped out ready to fight. And fight they did. There must have been 300 robots in just this hallway. They all fought harder when they thought about Raven fighting on her own somewhere up there. Cyborg was finally able to reset the security and when it was fixed the Titans let the tower finish what they had started almost two hours ago.

The walls around Ravens door was covered in laser holes and burn marks. Her door itself had been reduced to mere scrap metal. They entered her room, it was completely trashed. Everything was broken and burned; the floor was littered with robot parts, leaving barely any room to walk. Robin led the way in; spotting a black dome in the corner they made their way to it. "Raven" his voice was laced with relief that she was ok. She looked up with tears that were threatening to spill over. Letting down her shield she threw herself into Robins arms. He lowered them to the floor and held her tight. "S-so m-many" She cried into his shoulder. "Uh dudes, you might wanna see this" Beastboy held up the head of a robot, it looked just like Slade! Looking around they realized that all the robots in her room had looked like this. Raven was hysterical. "They said you were dead" Robin kissed the top of her head. "It's ok Rae, I'm here now. I'm here" Robin told her quietly. "Please don't leave me" she managed through sobs. Beastboy and Starfire watched disbelievingly, as Robin kissed the top of her head again and rocked her in his lap. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm not letting you go." he said into her hair. Robin had never acted like this in front of them before, not even when he had been with Starfire. "Cyborg run a scan of the tower then initiate total lockdown, I don't want any more trouble tonight" Robin said keeping his voice light so he wouldn't frighten Raven any more than she already was. "You got it, come on ya'll lets go clean ourselves up" Cyborg said walking out the door. Beastboy followed without a sound whereas Starfire seemed rooted to the spot as she watched Robin comfort Raven a little more before lifting her in his arms. Starfire left quickly unable to watch any longer.

Robin walked into the med lab to see Cyborg tending to the other two. He set Raven down on one of the beds and looked at her. She had a lot of bruises and cuts covering her body. It looked like the old ones had been reopened and fresh ones had been made. Robin got a wet towel and sat down next to her on the bed. Raven was holding herself and whispered "I thought you were gone, they said you were" Robin shook his head slowly and smiled "I will never leave you" He hugged her before picking up the towel again to start cleaning her cuts. Robin never noticed when Starfire left silently weeping. Cyborg finished Beastboy who turned into a kitten and slept on one of the chairs, too sore to move. "Ok you guys" Cyborg came over. "Who's first?" he asked rubbing his hands together. "Raven, I'm not going until she's checked" Robin said. "Ok Raven, I guess you're up" Cyborg said grabbing some more bandages and wipes for her cuts. "I-I'm fine Robin did me" Raven said. "Raven, this will be easier if you don't try to fight me" Cyborg told her, taking a step closer. Raven started trembling again.

**Flashback:**

"Raven, this will be easier if you don't try to fight me" Slade said as he pulled the knife out. "But it will be more fun for me if you do because I will enjoy killing every one of your little teammates before your eyes, including your precious little Robin." She started struggling again. "No! Leave me alone" Raven screamed. Slade laughed manically. "What do you even want with me?" She asked. "You hold your team together and without you I can crush them, so here ends the life of the creepy little freak Raven, now hold still" Slade grinned evilly behind his mask, and even unable to see it Raven knew he was as he started drawing the knife across her body.

**End Flashback**

Robin glared at Cyborg. "What did I say?" He asked confused. Robins gaze softened when he looked at Raven who had freaked out. "D-don't touch me" Raven stuttered in a higher voice than she had planned. She had shuffled back on the bed away from Cyborg. "Don't hurt me" Raven muttered. Beastboy woke up and changed into his normal form to come over and see what was going on. "Raven its ok; I won't touch you if you don't want me to. See I'm backing up" Cyborg said in a calming voice, taking several slow steps away from the frightened girl. Robin moved closer to her and she whimpered as he covered her hand with his. "You're safe here; no one would ever want to hurt you." Robin said using his thumb to stroke the back of her hand. She nodded a little. "Why don't you let Cyborg take a look at you" she gave another tiny nod and moved so she could sit next to Robin again. Robin wrapped his arm around her shoulders, giving them a reassuring squeeze. Cyborg examined her just as he had done the other two muttering "God Slade must really love torturing us and making our lives miserable" he grabbed some ointment to gently apply it where it was needed. Raven tensed when she heard Cyborg. Robin pulled her into his lap when Cyborg turned away to grab the ointment and Raven relaxed again as Robins arms encircled her. Cyborg turned back to the two birds surprised to see Raven in his lap but noticed she seemed a bit more willing to let him help her so didn't say anything.

Raven fell asleep leaning against Robins chest when Cyborg had finished with her. Beastboy had long since gone back to bed for his 'beauty sleep.' "What are we going to do with her, her room is completely trashed" Cyborg commented quietly while checking the few wounds on Robin. "She can sleep in my room, I'll take the couch. And if I'm fine I will be going" Robin said picking up Raven in his arms. He brought her to his room and laid her on the bed. Unable to bring himself to leave her alone after the scare Slade had put her through, Robin grabbed an extra pillow and blanket out of the closet and lay on the floor to sleep.

Raven woke up in the middle of the night. She looked around realizing she wasn't in her bed or even in her own room. Her fear from earlier was coming back and she didn't want to be alone. Hearing breathing she looked over the side of the bed to see Robin. She sighed and slid out of the bed, lying next to him on the floor. Robins arm wrapped around her; pulling her closer to him. Raven smiled as she fell back asleep.

Robin woke up and felt something next to him. Opening his eyes he saw a frowning Raven. He stroked her cheek. "Why are you frowning?" Robin asked her worried. "I just remembered I don't have a room anymore" he was glad that was all that was bothering her. "We'll fix it, I promise. How long have you been up?" Robin asked hoping she had gotten _some_ rest after last night. "I don't know" Raven pulled the blanket up to her chin. Robin propped himself up on one elbow when he realized something, "What are you doing on the floor? I tucked you in bed last night." He didn't know why she would want to be on the floor "I didn't want to be alone" Raven looked up at him. "You aren't and never will be again" Robin pulled her on top of him in a passionate kiss, trying to help her forget all her problems.

A few hours later after breakfast Robin and Raven went up to her room. She didn't want the rest of the team to come, she didn't want them there as her and Robin looked for anything that may have survived the attack. "Are you sure you want to do this" Robin asked. They were outside her door. Or where the door should have been. "Let's go" she breathed leading the way in. Robin gave her shoulders a quick squeeze before going off to begin cleaning up robot parts and looking for anything wasn't ruined. Raven went over to her book case. Last night she had stacks that there wasn't room for, now all those stacks had been reduced to shreds. She collected the few books that weren't destroyed in a pile out in the hall. She moved on to her trunk of spell ingredients. The trunk was beat up but its contents were fine. Raven continued this way making her way around the edge of what used to be her room. She wandered over to her bathroom flicking on the light as she went. It wasn't as bad as the rest of her room had been, but then again only her and Robin knew that she had her own private one like him. The few things in there were fine so she turned around and went over to her jewelry box, on her dresser. The small wooden box was on the ground broken. Crouching down she sifted through the splintered wood. There was the silver heart. Raven sighed as she picked it up seeing that the chain was broken. "Hey, what do you have there?" Robin asked. He had watched her crouch down and heard her sigh. Raven looked over her shoulder at him. "It's my…locket" Raven went and sat against the wall, her mattress was slashed in dozens of places with springs sticking out of it. Robin went and sat next to her asking "What's up" she stroked the heart with her thumb. "The chain's broken" he held out his hand "Let me see" Raven let it slip from her fingers and into his. After taking a close look at it he said "I can fix it. How long have you had this, I've never seen it on you?" She slowly got to her feet as a slight blush crept into her cheeks and went back to sifting through her things. "A while." she replied vaguely. "Look can we be finished in here for the day; I can't bear to be in here any longer." Her back was still to him as Robin stood up, slipping the locket into his belt. "Of course, I think I'm going to go train for a bit ok?" Raven kissed his cheek with a nod before disappearing up to the roof.


	5. Chapter 5

**You and Only You**

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

**Chapter 5:**

Robin sat at the desk in his room. He had long since fixed the chain. He had been trying to open the locket for almost an hour now. He knew he shouldn't be going trying to open it, but his curiosity got the better of him. But it simply refused to open. Knowing Raven there was probably a spell on it or something to keep people out. "My love, how do you open this?" Robin said to himself. To his shock and amazement a small click sounded and it opened. Smiling to himself he realized the picture was the one that had been taken the day they formed the team. Only instead of the whole group, it was a blown up so that it was of only him and Raven. "I think it's time for a new picture, don't you Raven?" He spun around in his chair to see Raven frozen mid step in the doorway. "How did you open it?" Raven asked shocked. "I honestly am not entirely sure…" he closed it and stood up, walking towards Raven "but I do believe that it's time for you to put a new picture of us in there" He walked behind her and put the locket around her neck and placed a kiss on her neck. Robin wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. Raven turned to face him, only to have her lips caught in a sweet kiss.

After that first expedition into Raven's room the other Titans were allowed to come and help with clean up and taking out the last few things that she was going to bring into her new room with her. A few days after they had begun cleaning the destroyed room, Raven and Robin were in his room with Robin lying on his bed reading a book. The sun had long since sunk and both teens were getting ready for bed. "Robin?" Raven asked when she walked out of his bathroom in some pajama pants and a tang top. "Yes Rae" Robin replied closing the book and setting it on the bed next to him. "Umm I was wondering…about my new room?" she looked at the floor as she spoke. She had stopped visiting her old room as soon as all her things had been taken out. "We should be done with it in a day or two. Do you want to go shopping for some new furniture and books tomorrow?" Robin and the others were giving her a whole new room and they were building in more bookshelves and a private bathroom all customized for her. Sitting on the edge of the bed she shook her head. _I don't want new furniture. I don't want a new room._ "Hey, what's up?" Robin asked softly as he scooted over so he was sitting next to her. She was fingering her locket again. He knew she wasn't happy. She hadn't smiled in almost two days now. "I don't want new furniture" She looked away from him. "Raven, it's more than that. Please tell me" she looked away closing her eyes against the tears. "Raven, it kills me to see you this unhappy" he whispered. "I don't want a new room" He put a hand on her shoulder "Rae, your old room was totaled, you know that. I don't know what to tell you…" She looked over at him, unshed tears in her eyes. Her hand never left her locket, it was her safety net. "I don't want my old room" she sighed sadly. "I wouldn't feel safe in a new room" Robin knew she was still holding something back. "What is this about? Is it about Slade?" She stood up and went over to the window. She loved the view of the city and the water from his room. "I wouldn't feel safe in my old room anymore." She said more to herself than to him. Robin walked up to her and grabbed her free hand. "Where _would _you feel safe?" Raven turned around slowly and wrapped her arms around his waist. "In your arms" Robin looked at her for a moment before returning the hug. "I know you won't let Slade hurt me" Robin raised an eyebrow. "What happened to the emotionless, fearless little girl I fell in love with?" She looked away, hurt by his words. "She was never real, just a façade…" Raven tried to pull away but he held tight to her. "I like this Raven too, she seems to like cuddling with me and she's not afraid to be herself." Robin whispered in her ear. She blushed. "So if you don't want to sleep in your old room, or a new room…where do you want to sleep?" Resting her head on his shoulder she replied quietly. "I already told you, in your arms" He kissed her on the top of her head. "You're too cute" he murmured as he picked Raven up and laid her in bed. "Rae we can still spend the nights together even if you have a new room." She rolled over in his arms muttering "Sleep now, talk later"

Raven looked around. The room was empty, as far as she could tell and dark. "Robin? Cyborg? Anyone there?" the only reply she got was her own echo. She slowly started feeling her way around. "Ahhh!" _Someone's here…but who?_ "Hello?" she called again. Clang! Raven started running as fast as she could towards the noise. "You can't stop me, you're weak" came a smooth malicious voice. There was a light up ahead, a glint of metal, a flash of red. _Robin_. Raven burst into the light. Robin and Slade were battling it out. "Hello my dear" Robin looked over his shoulder yelling "Raven, get out of here!" She took a step back wincing as Slade's foot connected with Robins jaw. "No my dear, you must stay and watch the show" Slades smooth voice carried across the room as he dodged one of Robins kicks by ducking as he swept Robins feet out from under him. He kicked Robin in the ribs before he could get up. Slade smirked under his mask as he stalked over to Raven. She turned to run but he caught her wrist "It's too late to run now Raven. You missed your chance." He spun her around pinning her arm between her shoulder blades until there was a snap. Raven cried out in pain, her gaze flicked over to where Robin lay. A large puddle of blood had formed on the ground around him. She couldn't see any sign of life. "You, you killed him…" it was a whisper, but Slade heard and began laughing like the madman he was saying "Yes, I killed him. And now it's time for me to finish you off too" There was another snap as he broke her other arm. "NOOOOOOOO!"

She woke up in a cold sweat panting. Robin stirred next to her. "Rae, Raven. It's ok. It was just a dream" he got up and went to his bathroom, returning moments later with a glass of water. "You were right, it is because of Slade. I don't want to sleep alone because of him" she could feel the tears welling up behind her eyes._ So it _is _because of Slade, I'm gonna kill him!_ Robin thought as he sat back down next to her. "It's ok if you're afraid of him Raven. You have the right to be after what he did to you" she shook her head wildly. "He- he can get in the tower- he'll come in my room again- he'll try again- I don't-" Robin wrapped one arm around her, and put a finger to her lips. "It's ok Raven" he repeated. "You don't have to sleep in the new room. You can sleep here with me if you want, I don't mind. Or we could sleep in there, whichever you want. I want you to feel safe and be happy" She looked up at him. "He can get in the tower" Robin gently pushed her so she would lay down and he laid down right next to her. "Cyborg has been working on updating the security system" Robin said softly as she laid her head on his arm. "He-he'll find a way in- he wants to finish me off" Raven was shaking like a leaf. "Shhh Rae, Raven." He was stroking her cheek soothingly. "It's ok. It was just a dream. When Cyborg is done updating this place no one will be able to get in here. Maybe not even us." Robin tried to joke lightly, wanting to cheer her up and calm her a bit, wanting to do anything to make her feel better. But it seems as his little joke only made it worse. Her eyes got wide, as the tears started to fall. "But if we can't get in the tower- no we can't get locked out" her shaking got worse. Robin wrapped his arms tighter around her waist. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. We won't get locked out, Cyborg wouldn't let that happen. It's ok" Raven looked up at him with sad, scared eyes. "I want to stay with you, forever. I love you Robin" she closed her eyes, curling up against his chest.

Robin watched Raven as she slept. He knew he wouldn't be getting anymore sleep that night, too many thoughts were running through his head. Thoughts on the beauty in his arms, Slade, the towers security system and so much more. Eventually the sun began its journey up into the sky. Robin wanted to go get some coffee and continue his search for Slade, but he couldn't get up. Raven was asleep with her head on his chest and he didn't want to wake her. _Oh well, I guess my coffee will have to wait_ he thought as he began absentmindedly stroking her hair.


End file.
